Bare
by Kurtrina Hummel
Summary: Kurt knew he had to be strong. He knew that a brake down would make everything worse, but he couldn't help it. Kurt and ? Use your imagination as to who it could be.


Kurt stood in front of the entire glee club. It was 'Unique Pride' day as Mister Shue was calling it. Basically, everyone picked something that was unique about them and sung a song about how proud they were about it. Of course, Kurt had picked being the only homosexual in all of Ohio as his unique trait. He smiled as he thought about how untrue that statement was. He was not the only homo in Ohio. In fact, he knew very well that one of the boys in that very room was not as straight as he pretended to be. His smiled turn to a quick smirk as his eyes locked with that other boy.

He cleared his throat before explaining his unique trait. "My amazing trait that sets me apart from all the Lima losers is that I am the one and only homosexual in all of Ohio." He felt relieved. He technically hadn't told anybody beside Mercedes and his father, but everyone else had known. Actually saying it though felt awesome. He smoothed in Armani sweater and McQueen skinny jeans before continuing. "You all might not see this as a unique trait, but I for one am extremely proud to be gay and have no problem screaming it to the world."

He fixed his gaze on the other homosexual before cuing Steve the pianist to start playing the familiar tune. Kurt dropped his head and mentally prepared himself. The intro was short and when Kurt lifted his head back up, his eyes were shining with tears.

_Have we come to the ending?_

_Or am I just dreaming?_  
_The music is gone now, the silence is strange_

_Can you call back that moment_

_On that day in Se__ptember_

_When we first shared that secret_

_And everything changed?_

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. This was their song. Kurt had been playing this song when he walked into auditorium. He remembered that day so vividly. Everything had come to a stand still in Kurt's life. He smiled as he thought about the small kiss that they had shared and the loving touches and the secret meetings that had taken place since.

_Can you know what you meant_

_To a soul that was searching?_

_Can you know that I'm sorry_

_For all I've undone?_

_And know that in my heart_

_You were the only one_

He stared straight at the back wall. He could afford to brake down. He couldn't afford to let him see the tears and the pain that he caused Kurt. He needed to be strong. He could live without him. He could get along just fine without him.

_On that day in September it was so unexpected_

_The moment you kissed me, time seemed to freeze_

_Now I stand at a crossroad and stare at the question_

_If prayer were the answer I'd fall on my knees_

_But forward is calling and I cannot stay here_

_Nothing can change what you will always be_

_An angel sent to hold my heart and set me free_

The tears fell. Kurt internally cursed himself as the emotions came out. He couldn't live without him. He needed him. He knew that as soon as they graduated they'd fall apart and with them, Kurt's sanity would cease as well. There was nothing Kurt could do. He broke down. A full and complete mental brake down. He had stopped singing, Steve had stopped playing, and the music room was dead quiet. Kurt was ready to run. He sank to his knees as everything fell apart around him. The only thing that kept him from moving was voice that was singing their song.

_I've never been this bare / I've never been so scared_

_I've never felt such honesty / Don't stop we'll never leave_

_A moment of such peace / Each of us standing bare_

_Still you are here with me / Knowing who we have to be_

_Know as you hold my hand / I hoped and_

_We're forever you and I / That you'd understand_

Kurt looked up as his knight in shining armor sang both parts acapella. He was trying to stifle his sobs as a small smile worked its way across his now red and blotchy face. A calloused hand touched his cheek and caressed it gently. Kurt leaned into the touch and nearly broke down again when he realized this was real. He tried to find his voice as he sang the next line.

_I know you're here in my heart_

His voice cracked slightly and he closed his eyes tightly trying to regain his composure. He heard the next line being sung and knew that he was no longer alone.

_Please understand that I tried_

Kurt laughed softly and smiled. He knew that the other had tried. He loved him so much for it. He opened his eyes and blueish green met hazel.

_Try to see it's not good bye_

_The act is beginning, the audience awaits_

Steve had begun playing again, but not as loud as before. It was if he didn't want to brake this moment the two boys were sharing. Kurt silently thanked god for a proficient player like Steve. He continued to stare into the hazel eyes as their owner sang to him.

_Let's stay in this moment, where secrets reveal_

_Here in a world where there's safety in falsehood_

_I have discovered the one thing that's real_

_That I love you and I've loved you from the start_

_And if you hold that close to you, we'll never be apart_

_Kurt, please know I loved you..._

Kurt grabbed the others hand and gripped it for dear life. For some reason, he felt as if everything would end if he let go. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to be hurt.

_God, I love you_

The other boy smiled and rested his forehead against Kurt's. They both sang the last line together in harmony.

_From the start_

Kurt listened as the last notes from the piano drifted into the distance and the tension in the air hung above the two boys. They stared at the rest of the glee club to see a variety of expressions. Some were confused while others offered pitying smiles. A few gave them disgusted looks, but the best look they got was from Mister Shue. He was smiling happily and he had tears in his eyes. He started clapping and slowly but surely everyone else joined in.

Kurt turned back to the other boy and smiled. He whispered softly as the applause continued, "Does this mean we're official now?"

The other turned to see the hopeful look in his love's eyes. His stern look quickly melted into a smile. "If that's what you want. Who am I to stop you from getting what you want?"

Kurt smiled a true smile for the first time in weeks. He closed the distance between them and felt the heat and passion behind the kiss. The best part though, he felt the genuine love.


End file.
